


♡ take care of me // oumasai ♡

by candybats



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Omasai - Freeform, Sick Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no smut for you sinners btw, oumasai, so it may not be good, this is my first fanfic im rlly trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candybats/pseuds/candybats
Summary: Shuichi needs a sick day and Kokichi struggles with having a crush on him





	♡ take care of me // oumasai ♡

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so it may not be good, but i worked rlly hard on it and had fun so ig thats what matters ♡

Kokichi woke up, afraid to check the time as it was a Monday, and hoped he had time to go back to sleep as his alarm hasn’t rung yet. "4:46..." he mumbled, tiredly, yet happily. He closed his eyes and rolled to his other side to drift back into his sleep, and maybe continue his dream. After finally processing what his dream was about, a soft blush formed on his cheeks. He dreamed his friend Shuichi was holding his hand as they worked together so solve a case. 

Detective Shuichi Saihara... That has a cute ring to it, huh? 

Shuichi and Kokichi had been friends for, say, two months? More recently as they've been getting closer, and Kokichi has been developing a crush on him. Will he ever admit that to anyone? In all honesty, he'd rather yeet himself off the side of a cliff than do that. One thing Kokichi did not do was take any action with crushes, although that won't stop him from fantasizing about them, though.

In his dream, someone's been murdered. He couldn't really be sure who, though. Maybe it was Miu? Maybe Kirumi? That part already faded from memory. Anyway, back to the stuff that actually matters. Shuichi is some sort of famous detective or whatever, but even he couldn't solve the case. Then it got all romantic and cute, ya know? Shuichi took him by the hand and asked him to help him, that only such a supreme boy such as himself could solve the case. Then they went to interrogate people as a team. Of course Kokichi played bad cop. Gotta let them know who's boss, right? Then they were gonna...

AH F-

He woke up right before they were gonna kiss! He covered himself in a blanket, blushed more, and smiled before trying to resume his dream. Would they solve the case with the power of love? Next time on Kokichi's Amazing Dreams! But minute after minute, nothing happened. He tossed and turned, and tried every position he could. Nothing would send him back to sleep. To him it felt like hours, but in reality it's been just over ten minutes. With a frustrated sigh, Kokichi sat up and decided to get a glass of water from the kitchen. It's 5am now, and he'll only get an hour and a half of sleep, is it worth it? At this point, he's fully awake. 

He lazily stood up, slipped on some random anime socks he got during his preeteen years and a plain white t-shirt, then sleepily stumbled out of his room. Nobody's gonna see him anyway, so heck, who not go around campus in weeb socks and pj’s? Who goes to the kitchen at five in the morning anyway? Well, Kokichi, but that's beside the point.

Right before he opened the doors, he heard voices. Well who cares if he's in his pajamas, they probably are too. He walked in to see Tenko and Himiko (not in their pajamas, who is actually up this early?) "studying." They had books out and piled but Tenko was obviously flirting with the smaller girl. You could easily tell the flirty mood by the look on their faces. God, Kokichi wanted a boyfriend. But, surprise surprise, his crush is also here! Great. Amazing. Terrific. 

"G'morning ladies!" Kokichi yelled to everybody in the room. 

"Excuse you, I don't need any degenerate males interrupting my study time with Himiko this early in the morning," Tenko fired back. Sassy, that one. 

From Kokichi's knowledge of the subject from Tumblr, Tenko's the definition of a useless lesbian. What would he be, a dumbass gay? Yeah, that's about right.

From across the room, Shuichi did a light chuckle. Oh my god, that was adorable. Kokichi, no. No gay thoughts now, uh uh. It's time to act like a normal human being and talk to him like you did just a few weeks ago... Before you noticed just how amazing he is. Dang it, there are the thoughts again.

“Sup, Shu~!” Kokichi said, slightly quieter. 

Shuichi looked at him and did a second chuckle, this time, turning into a gentle cough. 

“Did you just call me “Shu?’” He said with a small smile.

Shuichi repeating Kokichi’s newfound nickname for him with that look on his face was enough to make his heart beat like crazy. He could feel the pounding slam against his chest. Yes, he felt extremely welcome and at home when he was around Shuichi, but it’s a new crush, ya know? He’s bound to have those embarrassing schoolgirl moments for a while.

“Yuuuuup! That’s my new pet name for you, Shu~!” Kokichi exclaimed, a little too loud for five in the morning. “You know, since I love you and all.”

Kokichi’s logic: bluntly say the truth, but exaggerate it a bit, and make it sound like a lie. Since he already lies frequently, who’s gonna know if this one in particular is true or not? Nobody. You know, in case you didn’t understand the rhetorical question. Uh… Continuing!

To Kokichi’s disappointment, Shuichi’s face fell confused rather than happy. “Do you always joke about love like this?”

That caught him off guard. Why did things get all serious all of a sudden? Is it even serious? He couldn’t tell. All he knew for certain is that this situation he was in was highly bothering him.

“Uh… What do you mean?” Kokichi said, trying to hide his worrying thoughts.

“Um… I don’t know. You know, nevermind.” He sniffled.

Was he crying? Oh god what did Kokichi do? Maybe he said something wrong? I mean, its possible Shuichi had some sort of past relationship problems brought back up. Oh no, did Kokichi accidentally trigger some sort of memory or anxiety for him?

“Oh my god. Uh, Shuichi, are you crying? I really didn’t mean to say-”

A smile finally reappeared on his face again. “I think my allergies are acting up, so I’m sniffling and stuff. What, were you worried you made me upset?”

Kokichi could feel himself blush. Not even from talking to his crush, just from embarrassment. When he blushes, it’s always noticeable, and Shuichi brought it up twice before. 

“Nishishi~! I was just kidding! You think you can make me worried? I’m-” He panicked and halted.

He realized if he kept trying to defend himself, he’d continue sounding like a jerk. He literally just told someone he cares about deeply that they couldn’t make him worried about them.

“Oh, fu- wait no, agh, thats uh, not what I meant to say, I swear I-”

Kokichi was looking down at the table, because he knew his face was firetruck red, burning as hot as the core of the sun. He couldn’t get any more words out even if he tried. He was about to start crying when a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder.

Maybe crying is a bit dramatic, but he’s tired and is just plain embarrassed. He normally doesn't react this way, but he’s not used to having crushes and is something he really hates. Shuichi, though, is an exception. He loves the rush he gets when he’s around him, and the pounding in his chest when he says Kokichi’s name.

He stared up into Shuichi’s big green eyes with his teary purple ones and let out a shaky breath. “I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, putting his head back down, making an almost pouty face.

“It’s okay to look at me, you know, you didn’t hurt me- agh!”

“Wait, are you okay?” Kokchi asked, getting knocked out of his sad state due to worry.

Shuichi put one hand on his forehead and looked back at Kokichi, giving him a lopsided smile. “Yeah, sudden headache,” he said. “Hate when that happens.”

Ugh, Kokichi knew exactly how he felt. Like, you're in the middle of living your life happily, then BLAM! There's a construction site in your brain. 

More people began walking into the cafeteria. at first a few people came separately, then the famous couple, Kaito and Maki, then the school’s main nerd, Miu. it was a smaller room, and Kokichi didn't wanna be seen getting all flustered in front of people.

Shuichi closed his eyes and rubbed his palm against his forehead. His headache was very obviously getting worse. “Shuichi, maybe we should-”

He stopped talking when Kaede walked in. He was sure she liked Shuichi, and he was really worried she’d get in the way.

Oh for god’s sake, Kokichi, get in the way of what? The fabulous relationship you and Shuichi have? Kokichi wasn't even sure if he swung that way. He’s fallen for hetero’s way too often, and he’s worried it'll happen again.

Either way, he doesn't make any moves, despite how possessive he can get.

Kaede looked confusedly at the pair, and rushed over. “Oh no, Shuichi, are you okay? You don't look so good…”

“I’m fine, Kaede. Don’t worry about me and go enjoy your breakfast.” He smiled at her, assuredly. “I’m gonna head back to my room.” 

Shuichi got up, grabbed one of Kokichi’s fingers, and gently pulled him behind him. Kokichi went along with the biggest blush on his face. They were going to his room? What’s he planning?

No! No dirty thoughts. Not in this Christian Minecraft server.

Shuichi went across from the dorms to these cute tables and sat down. Aw, so no seeing Shu’s room?

“Why didn’t we stay in there? Kaede was talking to you, too.”

“Because I wanted to talk to you. You seem like a really good hearted person, Kokichi, despite how little you let yourself show it.”

Wow, he was not expecting that to say the least.

“Wow, ya got me!” He yelled, finally getting to use his outside voice. “I’m a real softie, how’d ya guess?”

Shuichi then calmly said, “because it's obvious that your lies and exaggerations are a way of coping.”

Kokichi never really thought of it that way. He just figured he was a liar and did it for fun. I guess the reason it made him feel better was because he knew if he lied, people would automatically not like him, rather than them getting bored of him.

“Oh wow uh, I guess you're…” he didn't know what to say, he only got up to get water, and he’s still in pajamas and weeb socks. “Very wrong. Completely off track.”

He looked into Shuichi’s eyes and just knew something was wrong. He looked really sick, it wasn't just having allergies, he was definitely getting sick. 

“Okay, Shuichi, I don't care what you say, we’re going back to one of our rooms.” He said, sternly. “You may as well pick one.” 

His mother instinct is coming out, wow.

“What? No, I’m fine, i swear.” Wow, he really doesn't like showing weakness, does he? What a brave, brave boy. “Maybe it's a cold, so what?”

“Dude? You're literally like, shaking at this point. Let's go.” Kokichi grabbed him and walked him to his room with his arm around Shuichi’s shoulders. He could swear he saw Shuichi blush, but he didn't know if it was due to a fever or mutual interest.

Shuichi said nothing the entire walk.

Kokichi remembered how filthy his room was, and panicked when he realized he was gonna bring his crush into his pig pen. Whatever, they're already outside the door, and he isn't down to look like a chicken.

“Okay, warning; my room may be, uh, a tad messy, if that's okay.” He said while Shuichi nodded as if to say ‘it's fine.’

Kokichi opened door and lead him (around the trash and random objects he hoards) to his bed. “Lay down.” He said, more forcefully than he needed and meant to sound. “Sorry, wasn't meant to sound that demanding, just wanted you to feel comfortable.”

“Kokichi…” He said. “You're not trying to do anything uh, you know..?”

OH FUCK, DID HE GET THE WRONG IDEA?

“No! Nonononono! It's not like that! I mean, it's not like either of us are gay either, right?”

“Oh, I see.” He said, still calmly. How does he do it? “Well, I didn't know that you didn't know, but I'm bi. Either way, my intentions in coming in here we're still pure.”

Damn it. He does like boys and Kokichi just like, reverse came out to him. Does he tell him? He just said he was straight. Oh god, what does he do in this situation? Why is he such a liar?

“If this sounds rude, well, it shouldn't because it's not an insult, but you kinda gave off a bi vibe as well, you know? I feel really bad for assuming,” Shuichi said. 

Bi vibe? Pshh, he doesn't like girls. Well, he has dated some, but that was forced. Oh, and in like, middle school. 

“Oh uh, well, you're wrong about that. I’m actually gay!” Oh god, he’s really doing this. I lied earlier. Y’know, because i'm a liar?” Kokichi’s in shock that he came out to Shuichi. Well, of course coming out isn't a drastic thing in his situation, but it's still really nerve racking.

Wait… Did Shuichu just say he was bi? It just processed.

“Hey, didn't you date Miu in-”

“SHUSH.” Kokichi interrupted. “Dark time. She made me little toys and knick knacks so my brain, flooded with heteronormativity, forced a fake crush.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. That happened to Kaede, too.” He said it really casually, as if Kokichi was supposed to know that Kaede played for the other team as well. Shuichi must've seen his confused face when he said “yeah, she's been dating Miu for almost a year.” 

How was he supposed to know that? Well, at least he’s certain Kaede isn't a threat.

...Not that his hopes of being with Shuichi got ten times higher in the past hour or anything.

Suddenly, Shuichi started coughing really loudly to the point where his eyes watered. Kokichi was pretty sure it was one of those tickles on your through that you just can't get out, by the looks of it. He could feel his misery from a mile away.

“Hey, uh, Shu? If you want, i have some medicine for your headache? And some cough drops?”

“Oh, sure. Wait, why do you have cough drops? What are you, sixty years old?” He laughed, but it turned into more coughing. That's what he gets for making fun of Kokichi’s cough drops. 

He went over to a cabinet and pulled out a pill bottle and took one from a bag, then tossed it to Shuichi. 

“Uh, I think I lost it...” Shuichi said while looking all over the floor and bed. “I can't find it”

“Yeah, that was inevitable. I'll find it someday, here's another.”

Kokichi once lost his lollipop and two weeks later he found it stuck to the back of a mannequin’s head… That he has… For no reason. It’s not that he’s a slob, he’s just a bit of a hoarder and because of the mess, things get lost easy. He’s also too lazy to look for the things he loses or clean up. Okay so he can be a bit of a slob.

“Hey, Kokichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind if I got under the blankets? I’m kinda chilly.” Kokichi responded with a smile and not, while going to his closet to get a bigger one. “Mind if i get under too?”

Oh god, of fuck, he actually made a move. In a relationship, Kokichi is always the more confident one, the one who makes all the moves, but before one? Hell no. He will not get rejected, embarrassment is one thing that’s hard for him to cover up, as was seen in the dining room, earlier.

Shuichi looked a bit, no, really shocked, but he scooted over for him to get in bed. It was a twin sized one, so they’d have to get close. Wait, bad idea. This is gonna make his crush grow even stronger, is it too late to retreat?

Kokichi crawled in with a nervous smile. The taller boy wasn’t even making eye contact. He was scooched all the way to the wall, awkwardly glancing around the room, so Kokichi had to be the one to start conversation again. He laid down and turned onto his side to face Shuichi, his head by his face. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, y’know. It’s all no homo here… Unless you say its not?” He winked. He said it as a joke, but he just said the words “no homo,” seriously. Wow.

“Wow, uh… No, it’s not that at all, uh, I’m just worried I’ll get you sick.” Shuichi said.

“Don’t worry, dear, for I have an immune system of steel. I haven’t been sick in years! Well, three to be exact.” `C'mon, Shu, just let me have this,’ he thought. “Just face me, it’s weird if you don’t.”

“Uh, okay.” Shuichi said, slowly turning to face Kokichi. Their noses were almost touching. Kokichi still had some room at the end of the bed, but he was enjoying this. It’s these nice moments that make life worth living.

“Not to make things weird,” Shuichi started, “But are you, uh, blushing?”

God. Fucking. Damn it, Shuichi. That’s totally making things weird. He noticed, and there’s nothing he can really lie about to defend himself, and either way, embarrassment is his weakness. Guess it’s time for fake confidence!

“Yeah, and what about it, Shu?” He said. It honestly came out smoother than he thought it would, he has to get props for that.

“I honestly didn’t think you’d confess to that… And uh, yeah, I guess I don’t know what to say.”

“How about you answer a question of mine, yeah?”

“Uhm, sure, I guess?”

“I like you, y’know, a lot, do you like me back?”

HELL YEAH! Kokichi just did that. 

...Oh god, Kokichi just did that.

Shuichi looked really shocked, and this time, he was sure his face was pink due to blush and not illness. “I don’t, well uh…”

Kokichi’s already almost on the verge of tears, wow. Shuichi’s gonna think he’s some sort of creep for asking to basically snuggle when he has a crush. His lip quivered while he tried to stop the tears.

It was a few seconds before Shuichi started talking again. “I never expected you to like me back, I guess.” He looked away and covered the side of his face closest to Kokichi with his hand.

Kokichi took his hand, held it, and yelled “Aw! Detective boy likes me back! That’s pretty homo if you ask me, Shu~” 

“Detective boy..?”

“Long story, don’t wanna say it. Anywho! How would you feel about making our sick day a date?”

“Our sick day?” Shuichi asked, with a lighter tone.

“Yes, detective boy, our sick day! I uh… Yeah, I lied about the immune system thing, and I have a massive headache returning.I think I may be the one that got you sick. Oops!”

“Kokichi, you’re a bastard. A cute one, but still a bastard.”

Kokichi crawled on top of him to gently kiss him on the nose. “Right back atcha, detective boy!”

**Author's Note:**

> if you actually read all this ilysm and i hope you liked it!!! ♡


End file.
